


Fae Wars - Heart of Stone

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: A reincarnation of a past love. A mage turned to stone from grief.  A power mad elf king.  The myth the legend....the craziness of it all...





	Fae Wars - Heart of Stone

"The legend goes that once this very forrest was ruled by the fae. But these were no delicate creatures. They were fierce and sought to control the human world and enslave any who stood in their path. But then the mages came.

The leader was a man of great power. He drove the fae back into the forrest and set up a crystal barrier with magic to stop them from leaving. In the battle his love was slain and in his grief the mage turned to stone. Becoming the very same statue you see before you."

The ranger in front of them indicated behind her to where stood in the trees was indeed a stone statue of a man. Well Sage guessed it had once been a man. Right now it was mostly moss.

"Many hear strange sounds in the forrest at night. Do not leave your tents. Do not leave the fires circle and do not follow the lights." The ranger fixed them all with her intense blue eyed stare and stage felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Man someone needs to take her meds." A voice stage whispered in his ear.

"Rico shut up." Sage whispered back. The rest of the group of 12 students and 4 teachers started to mobilise. Sage grabbed his pack and fell into line. The ranger watched them go.

"Cute fairy story right?" Rico asked as he walked along next to Sage stubbing his feet into the ground.

"Yeah I guess. Although considering we are a bunch of soon to be college students on extra credit over the holidays she could have found something more..."

"Sexy?" Rico bit off a piece of chocolate then offered the bar to Sage.

"I was going to say grown up. Fairies and magic? That's kids stuff."

"Well I for one am looking forward to ghost stories around the fire." Rico pulled a grotesque face and Sage laughed despite himself. Maybe the night would be good after all.


End file.
